Hospitals process patient clinical information and manage healthcare worker tasks in response to the clinical information. Known systems typically process patient healthcare data by separating the viewing of data from the functions supporting actions on the clinical information. The functions supporting action on the data are accessed through numerous clicks and displays of screens and do not provide a consolidated secure, user defined image display with associated clinical actions and tasks. The image displays typically show a subset of data selected by a user that is currently active.
Known systems require a burdensome number of displays and user navigational commands (e.g., mouse clicks) before a user is able to initiate an action involving processing the data. This results in impeding a hospital clinical administrative and treatment process. In order to assess an impact of an action, a user needs to select another view of a different subset of data or return to a display only view of the data, for example. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.